


Butterfly Effect

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Tell Me What Is Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Shiro gets in a taxi and reluctantly gets pushed into going on a life-changing ride, Butterfly Effect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, actually shiro does, and has regretted them all, and maybe he'll be saved too, because he has a lot of bad experiences, because who even need sleep, he needs a lot of it, he thinks he can't save anyone, he'll learn that he can change and help people's lives, or should I say rides, well it's better than doing nothing at home, which is not true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: "Aren't you a little to young to be driving a taxi?""Isn't it a little late to be asking dumb questions?" The girl replies."Fine, can you take me to 0120 Altean Road?""Yeah, no. We are going somewhere else.""What?""I said i'm taking you somewhere that isn't that place. At least not yet.""So basically you're bad at your job.""No, my job is to make sure you take the right path. And where we're going is where we're going to start.""Start what? I have no time for this.""Yes you do. After all this is when you are going to start living again."* This is the story of Takashi Shirogane, a 25-year old man who has gone through too much stress it could kill a guy. This is also the story of the mysterious taxi driver and the legend that swirls around her. Her job is to help people out when they are at their lowest. Shiro is currently at that point. Now, Shiro is reluctantly trapped in her taxi and the only thing he can do is see where she takes him. Afterall, once you’re at the bottom the only way to go is up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt i found on pinterest (because I can start stories but I can't finish them)

The Butterfly Effect is described to "be the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state."You know, that thing where a butterfly flapping it's wings on one side of the world and then on the other side a hurricane happens because of that butterfly. Yeah, thanks so much butterfly. Anyway it basically means that your actions has an effect, either good or bad that happens to other people- whether you know them or not. We are all connected to someone and we all have changed someone's life, even if we don't know it. Sometimes your actions can lead to something good, other times not so much. That doesn't mean life isn't unfair, I mean yeah it does sound unfair but to life there is just change. Changing for the better or changing for the worse, we have at least a small grasp of that. This leads into the story of someone called Takashi Shirogane and how his life changed. But before we know his story and his past we must learn of the legend.

There is a urban legend about a taxi driven by a mysterious driver. She drives almost anywhere and everywhere her taxi takes her. There are many rumors about her. That she shows up late into the night or early in the morning. That she seems like a normal taxi driver until you step inside her car. If you have heard of the rumors you will hear many things. In one it is said she is a murderer, claiming people's lives. In another she is just a traveler seeking companionship on her rides. Another states she is the angel of death who takes people to their end. For the record she is none of these things. But the driver does not bother with the rumors that are spoken by chose who wish to spread gossip. For if they wanted to know the truth all they had to do was ask.

There are people who have encountered the girl and have been inside her taxi. If you were to ask them what happened to them you may not be given an answer. Though if you are quick enough you can see a small smile or a smirk on their face, for their stories are their secrets for them to keep. However, there is one man who is willing to speak of his story. And if you ask politely and give him a cup of tea he would happily obliged. To find him you would have to look out for a middle-aged man whose hair and beard are stark white. His eyes are a brilliant blue and if you ever approach him you would notice the kind but weary smile he would greet with. The man speaks of how one night, how long ago when he was a young man. At the time he was burdened with many things that his mind would be swallowed with thoughts of worry and sorrow. He will also admit that he would drink away his problems to release the burden, a regular routine for him at that time due to the stress. However, that was not possible. When the man hailed for a taxi that fateful night he went inside and without looking up asked to go to his regular bar. The first thing that shocked him was the simple "no" the driver gave out. The second thing was when he looked up to find that the driver was a beautiful, young faced woman who he assumed to be in her early twenties. Her hair has as black as his was white and her eyes held the night sky in them.Asides from the encounter, he will not tell you what actually happened to him. What he will tell you is what the girl is like. He describes the girl as a person with no past or identity. From what the girl explained to him is that she is mearly a person passing by. She comes to people when they need help the most and she will grant it to them. She is the guide that leads you to where you need to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro was a man whose life hasn't been easy. He has met with experiences he wouldn't like to recall and there are regrets we would like to change. Sadly that isn't a simple thing and trying to forget his failures isn't either. So instead he drowns those thoughts with his mundane routine. Currently he was returning from his workplace, his back sore from the uncomfortable chair and being stuck inside a cubicle all day. Due to the fact that it was nearing midnight he decided to call a cab instead, since the buses would be coming later due to the schedule. He couldn't stand driving a car, especially after 'that' experience. After calling the taxi company a taxi shows up only a few minutes later. He gets in and buckles himself in. With his head leaned back against the seat he closed his eyes because he was exhausted and tells the driver where to go.

"Can you take me to 0120 Altean Road?" Shiro asks. After no response he opens his eyes to see a young woman looking at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving a taxi?" Shiro asks, squinting due to the fact it was dark outside. From where he was sitting he would assume the woman was a high school graduate.

"Isn't it a little late to be asking dumb questions?" The woman responds, slightly offended.

"Fine. Can you take me to 0120 Altean Road?" Shiro asks again, too tired to apologize for his rude comment.

She takes a moment to respond and after much thought she gives an answer. "Yeah, no. We're going somewhere else."

"What?" At that moment Shiro sprung up, unsure if he heard the girl correctly or not.

"I said I'm not taking you to that place," She replies confirming what he thought she said. "At least not yet that is."

"So basically you're bad at your job." Shiro says irritated. 

"No my job is to make sure you take the right path. And where we're going is where we're going to start." She answers, gesturing to the taxi itself.

"Start what? I don't have time for this." Part of what Shiro said was true, he may not be doing anything once he gets home but he certainly wasn't up to deal with this girl's antics. he begins to take off his seat belt and open the door handle.

" Yes you do. After all this is when you are going to start living again." She replies.

The answer is enough for Shiro to hesitate to pull the handle, clearly confused by her answer. It also was enough time for the driver to hit the gas and start driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this is why you should have taken the bus Shiro.


End file.
